Of Scribbles and Short Stories
by Romy Katherine
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and not-quite-drabbles, mostly prompted by WMHS100 on Livejournal. They are generally Kurt-centric, but involve other characters too. New chapter: Burt still likes to talk to Kurt's Mom.  Spoilers for 3x11.
1. At My Most Beautiful

These were written for WMHS100 challenge #27 - Songs. They're based on 'At My Most Beautiful' by REM, but are not necessarily in canon with each other. They're both established Puck/Kurt.

Warning: The second contains implied character death :(

Disclaimer: Glee, as much as it saddens me, isn't mine.

* * *

"I love you," I whisper. He shifts slightly and sinks back against my chest.

"I love you," I whisper, and breathe in that smell of coconut shampoo and lingering cologne that's uniquely Kurt.

"I love you," I whisper, and count every eyelash hiding pools of ocean blue.

"I love you," he whispers, his hair brushing underneath my chin.

"I love you," he whispers, drawing lazy circles across my chest, listening to each heartbeat.

"I love you," he whispers, while counting each fluttering eyelash and I take a quiet breath.

"I love you," they whisper.

They think they see a smile.

* * *

I've heard it eighty six times.

"Hey Noah, it's Kurt. I'll be round at six instead of seven because if I have to listen to Rachel educating Finn on the emotional depth of RENT for much longer I'll start banging my head against the wall."

He always said his name. As if I wouldn't recognise the voice that whispered "I love you" when he was sure I was asleep.

"See you later Noah. Love you."

He never arrived. He never felt the semi truck pushing metal and glass into a complex web around him.

I've heard it eighty seven times.

* * *

It would mean a lot if you reviewed and told me what you thought and any suggestions you have for future drabbles. I'll try and add more often so please add me to author alerts xx


	2. Swings And Roundabouts

Title: Swings And Roundabouts

Summary: It's much harder to be menacing when you're 8.

Characters: Puck/Kurt

* * *

"Move. I wanna sit down." Kurt eyes the small boy who's terrorising a first grader into vacating the next swing. He quickly sits down, but his menacing image is somewhat ruined by the fact his feet barely touch the ground.

"Did your mom never teach you manners?"

"Did your mom teach you to talk like that?"

"I don't have a mom."

"Oh. Well, I don't have a dad."

"Did he go to heaven too?"

"No, he's a rock star. Mom says he has groupies throwing themselves at him, but I don't know what groupies are. But rock stars are cool."

"No they're not. They're over-produced, talentless show offs who wouldn't recognise a melody if it fell on them."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"It means, Noah, that rock stars are not cool."

"Well scarves like that aren't cool," Puck retorts, gesturing to Kurt's outfit.

"It's Oscar de la Renta."

"It's girly. Boys don't wear scarves."

"My mom chose it."

"So why isn't she wearing it?"

"I told you, she's in heaven."

"Oh yeah." Puck digs his toe into the dust under the swing, before twisting to face Kurt. "Wanna be friends?" Kurt stares, surprised.

"Um, okay?"

"Cool." Puck's gaze moves back to the floor and Kurt smooths out his shirt, neither of them sure how to break the awkward silence.

"I bet I can swing higher than you."


	3. Try To Fix You

Title: Try To Fix You

Summary: Puck's been chivalrous again.

Characters: Puck/Kurt

Warning: Bad language, mentions of violence.

* * *

"Fucking ow!" Puck wriggles away from Kurt, who's attempting to clean his split lip.

"Will you stop squirming."

"It fucking hurts." Kurt rolls his eyes, smirking.

"And there was me thinking you were badass..."

"Oh you are not questioning my badassness."

"Is that even a word?" Puck glares, before wincing as Kurt dabs at his lip.

"Ow! Is this really necessary?"

"Well if you will insist on jumping Dave Karofsky in the hallway..."

"He can't talk to you like that and get away with it."

"You don't have to fight my battles, Noah." Kurt says softly, wiping blood off Puck's chin.

"You want me to stand by and listen to that garbage?" Puck takes hold of Kurt's hands and pulls him onto his lap. "I hate that I ever treated you like that, but the least I can do now is make sure guys like Karofsky back off." He gently kisses Kurt, albeit awkwardly with a rapidly swelling lip.

"That's very chivalrous of you," Kurt smiles, tucking his head under Puck's chin.

"And badass. Don't forget badass."

"Seriously, that's not a word."

"Shut up."

* * *

I hope you're liking these. It can be a bit soul destroying if a fic has over 200 hits and only one review :( I like to know that people do enjoy them, even if it's just a couple of words. Ideas for new drabbles are especially welcome. xx


	4. The Letter

I literally have no idea where this came from; I was just hit by a plot bunny when I was trying to get to sleep and this is what appeared.

Title: The Letter

Summary: Mama Hummel's last words to her son.

Characters: Kurt, Burt and Mama Hummel (in spirit)

Rating: G

* * *

_"My darling Kurt_

_Until this moment, everything I had to tell you seemed so important, but now, I just need you know how much I love you, and how much I've adored watching you grow and become unique. Never lose that uniqueness, and keep singing, baby, not for me, but for you. You light up when you have all that music in you, and your voice is truly magical. You're special, Kurt, and don't let anyone take that away from you. There's nothing I wouldn't give to have one more week, a month, a year with you and the guilt and sadness I feel at having to leave you is beyond words. It's just for now though, darling, and someday we'll be together again. I Promise._

_All my love, Mom."_

Burt folded up the letter he'd read aloud and put it back into his pocket, pulling the boy on his lap into a bear hug. He'd long since stopped trying to fight the tears, so instead he sought comfort in the child who embodied so much of _her_. But the boy didn't cry. _Someday we'll be together again_. Instead, he smiled.

Because she promised.


	5. Parents

Inspired by the events of 3x11 'Michael'. This is a practice at drabble writing. Burt still talks to Kurt's mom.

* * *

That night, Burt lies awake in bed staring at the ceiling, Carole's soft breathing the only sound to disrupt the silence of the house. Sure she's asleep, Burt turns to face the picture frame on his nightstand.

"He did it, Lizzie. Our little boy, he's doing so well. I wish you were here to see; I know you'd be so proud. When he got that letter, when he told me he'd got chosen- god Lizzie, he deserves this more than anyone. He's gonna be a star; I know it.

Smiling, he tells her goodnight and joins his wife in sleep.


End file.
